School and Life
by WestSpring
Summary: Wendy returns to school after Tenrou Island. She makes friends (OCs). Im no good at summaries. RoWen.


**AN: Hi. This is my first story, so don't go too hard on me.**

Wendy stepped back into school for the first time since the S-class trials. It was a good timing. Wendy was starting at the beginning of the school year, and she had finished the previous year, sixth grade, up before traveling to Tenrou Island.

_Wow_, she thought, _I have to make new friends. Mine graduated while we were gone._ After getting her schedule, she went to her first class. She sat down, alone, and waited for class to start.

A couple minutes later, another girl came in and sat down next to her, just as the bell rang. The girl was taller than Wendy, and had her short brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a cute blue dress, but, even so, didn't seem very girly.

"Hi,"the girl said, "I'm Mai."

"Hi," Wendy replied nervously, "My name is Wendy. Nice to meet you."

Mai replied, "You too. You're new, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?"

Wendy didn't know what to say. There wouldn't be enough time to explain before class started. _Well,_ she decided, _I guess I could try to explain quickly. I don't want to seem rude… _

Just as she opened her mouth, though, the class was silenced by the teacher.

The lesson was mostly just the teacher introducing himself and explaining class rules and things like homework policies. The rest of her day was the same. She didn't really meet anyone but mai.

_At least Mai is in some more of my classes, _Wendy thought. However, Wendy never got a chance to explain herself to Mai or get to know her any better.

As she walked back towards the guild, Wendy ended up walking with Romeo. After he saw her on the street ahead of him, he called out to her. "Hi Wendy," he said, catching up. "How was your first day back?"

"Okay," she replied. "But I still have to make new friends. My old friends from school all graduated."

Romeo had forgotten about that. "Oh yeah," he said. "Well, I'm sure you'll make friends again."

"Yeah." They were back at the guild. The two young mages could already hear Natsu and Grey fighting from outside the door.

**The next day**

The next morning, Mai got to school just in time. There was still no time to talk. At their lunch break, however, she and another girl came over to Wendy, who had been sitting alone.

"Hi" Wendy said.

Mai responded, "Hi Wendy. This is Lily." Wendy and Lily greeted each other. Wendy recognized Lily from her History and Runes classes. Lily had medium length blonde hair. She was short- shorter than Wendy- and wore jeans and a grey short sleeve top with large earrings.

"So," Mai said, thinking of what to talk about. "Where did you used to live, Wendy?"

"Well, actually, I used to go to school here. I'm a member of Fairy Tail. Seven years ago, I was at Tenrou Island with other members of the guild. A dragon attacked but we were saved by the guild's founder and were sort of locked into a time pause for seven years. We got out this summer, so now I have to continue school."

"Wow" Mai responded.

"Were you in the grand magic games by any chance? I know you're young for that but if you're in Fairy Tail… I mean, I knew you weren't in our grade but I thought I saw you somewhere." Lily questioned.

"Yes, I was."

"I remember your fight! You were really good."

"Oh, I don't know…" Wendy said shyly.

The rest of the day went by like any normal school day, as did the majority of the week. On Thursday, though, Wendy was approached by Romeo at lunch.

"Hey Wendy." He said. "I was wondering if we should go on a mission over the weekend." Wendy and Romeo had become a team over the summer, since they were now he same age. They had quickly discovered that they worked well together.

Wendy responded, "Actually, that's a good idea. You can pick it; it's your turn. Just remember we just have to be home for school Monday. Want to leave after school tomorrow?"

"Sure"

When he left, Mai and Lily looked at her.

"Do you really go on missions?" they asked.

"Yeah," she responded.

"But is that how you get money? What about your parents?"

"Oh, I don't have any. I have to pay rent and food expenses and everything on my own."

"That's terrible! You shouldn't have to do that on your own this young!"

"Its fine," Wendy assured the two girls.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please R and R; constructive critisim is welcome! Next chapter, Wendy and Romeo are going on their mission...**


End file.
